Happiness
by Nuby
Summary: Some people find happiness in lots of things, others just can't find it. Julian Solo is one of Greece's richest guys, but he is not happy at all. SaorixJulian, A.U, One shot.


Julian Solo was one of the richest men in Greece. He was very young and had everything he could ever want since he was a child, but he felt that something was missing in his life. He constantly searched that missing thing, by going to parties whenever he could, traveled the entire world, went out with various girls... However, those things did not make him happy. Maybe only for a few days, but he was never satisfied.

Julian lived in a huge mansion near the beach, he liked the sea and was very interested in boats, ships, everything that was related to the sea. He had lots of friends, but few close friends. His best friend was another rich young man, a talented musician called Sorrento. They were friends for years, and both had the same interests. Both were very attractive looking, and girls often dreamed about them.

One night, both went to the beach and watch the bright stars in the dark, dark sky. Julian was about to turn twenty years old.

"Hey, Julian. Your birthday is in two weeks... What are you planning to do?" Sorrento asked.

Julian sighed.

"I still don't know. Though I already know who I shall invite."

Sorrento smiled. Julian liked parties with lots of guests, so there was always someone new to meet.

"Anyone special?" Sorrento chuckled.

"Well..." Julian smiled. "There's this girl I'd like to meet. I heard her grandfather was friends with my dad."

Sorrento playfully hit Julian's arm, laughing.

"And what's her name?"

"Saori Kido. I also heard she's from Japan." Julian looked at the full moon, his expression quite dreamy.

"You mean the actress?" Sorrento was surprised. Saori Kido always had the main roles in the biggest movies, she was a few months younger than Julian was, and he always dreamt of meeting that girl. The way she was, her looks, everything about her always impressed Julian. Now he was extremely eager to meet her.

"Yeah. I MUST see her... No matter what..."

--

The days went faster than what Julian expected. Finally, it was his birthday party. His mansion was filled with guests, some couples danced outside, the night was pleasant and others were inside, having a good time. Julian was with Sorrento as usual, both walked around, looking for Saori Kido.

"Hey, Julian. I think I saw her..."

"Oh! Please, show me where she is..."

Sorrento led Julian, and he was mesmerized with the woman's appearance, he did not see her face as she was turned. She had an elegant white dress and her long purple hair was beautiful. Julian approached her and touched her shoulder. Saori turned and was surprised. She could not deny that Julian was quite good looking.

"Hello." Julian smiled. "I'm glad you came to my birthday party, Saori."

"Oh! You're Julian? It's great to meet you. My grandfather was friends with your father, but I think you know that already." Saori blushed.

"Thank you. I've only realized this now, but I think you're more good looking in person than in the movies..." Julian bowed and kissed her hand as a sign of respect. Saori blushed even more and smiled at Julian.

"Anyways, this is my friend, Sorrento. He's a great musician. Have you ever heard one of his works? It sounds like music angels would play in heaven!" Julian continued and introduced Sorrento to Saori. She smiled shyly to him.

"Oh, of course! He's quite well known in Japan." Sorrento talked to Saori for a short while and went to talk to other people he knew in the party. Julian now did not have to worry about his friend.

"Well, do you want to go outside? It's too noisy here." he gently touched her arm and Saori shivered a little. She nodded and they walked out to a large balcony.

--

"When are you leaving?" that was the first thing Julian said. Saori looked at her drink, thinking.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know..." As she answered, Julian was surprised.

"Oh... But have you ever been here any other time?" he smiled.

"Of course... I had to shoot a few scenes for a movie about Greek mythology here... I played Athena. It was certainly memorable." she remembered and giggled a little. "The movie was extremely fun, though not many people accepted it."

"Hmm, I haven't seen it yet... But I don't see why it wouldn't be accepted. I've seen lots of movies with you on them, and you're an excellent actress." Julian sipped a little of his drink. Saori blushed again and looked down, Julian was too nice...

"Eh, thank you, Julian. But, let's talk about you. What are your plans for the future?"

"Everyone in my family tells me I should get married. But I don't know. Honestly, I'm not lucky in love. I've dated lots of girls, but none wanted to have a serious relationship. Most of them just want my money." he sighed, not sure why he was telling Saori those things.

"I know how you feel. I went through something similar some years ago." again, she looked down and took a sip of her drink. Julian looked at the calm sea under them.

"Saori... I know this is a little unusual... But...Would you like to dance with me?" he offered his hand. Saori smiled and took his hand.

"Of course! I love dancing." Julian lead her to the dance floor. A sow song played and he brought her closer to him, and they started dancing. Julian was a bit shy for a moment, but that feeling soon disappeared. Other people watched them dancing, commented, but they didn't care at all.

They danced for a long time, and when they were tired, they stopped. They smiled at each other and went back to the balcony.

They talked more and it was getting late. People started to leave and then Saori too had to leave.

"Julian, it was great talking to you. I hope we can get to see each other soon."

"Of course, Saori. I'll call you." Julian felt that something was totally right.

--

After everyone had left and the party was over, Julian went upstairs to take a shower. After the shower he got ready for sleep, the day was certainly exhausting. He slowly lay on his large bed and turned so he could see the big window. The night was starry as usual, but that night every star seemed to be brighter. He thought about Saori... Julian never felt so happy in a long time. He was going to meet her again, he was sure. In addition, with these thoughts, he drifted to sleep.

The next day, Julian woke up with the sound of rain falling down; this did not lower his hopes of meeting Saori that day. He dressed and had breakfast. Later, Sorrento appeared.

"Hi Julian."

"Hi Sorrento, how're you?"

"I'm great. Man, your party last night was great!"

"Oh thank you..." Julian smiled.

"So... Tell me how it went... You and Saori..."

"Well, I think she's a very nice girl. We have much in common." Julian looked down, shyly. Sorrento laid his hand over Julian's shoulder.

"I'll be honest. Why don't you just ask her out? I don't think she would refuse..."

"But I just met her yesterday! That wouldn't work out..."

"Julian... You just said you had so much in common... So if you're sure of that, go for it!"

--

Later that day, Julian decided he would go out, alone. He needed to think about this. He went to the city's biggest mall, just to look at things. Everyone at the mall looked at him with curiosity, but no one dared to do anything.

Julian looked at the various objects in display at the stores, and even bought a few things for himself. He then walked out of the mall, and as he did, he saw a familiar person with long purple hair... Was it a mirage? Or was it real? Julian sighed; it probably wasn't who he expected to be... He continued walking back to his mansion, but suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and again was mesmerized with what he saw.

"Saori?"

"Hi Julian. Such a coincidence to find you here, isn't it?" Saori giggled. Julian laughed and ran his fingers through his bluish hair.

"Of course! Heh, I just thought I saw you a moment ago, and I think I was right..." he smiled.

"Well," Saori hesitated for a while. "Wanna go drink something?" she blushed.

"Alright."

They walked to a small restaurant, ordered two drinks and found a place to sit.

"Tell me, Julian. Why are you here?"

"I felt like going out, you know, and this was the first place I could think of... And you?"

"I heard that this place had some good prices on the stores so I've been buying lots of things here." she laughed.

"Ah, nice. I bought some things too."

"Julian?" Saori's happy expression suddenly turned into a gloomy one. Julian was worried now.

"Yes, Saori."

"Ummm, I've been enjoying Greece, but I'll have to return to Japan tomorrow." she looked down to her drink. Julian felt upset and there was silence. They stayed in silence for a long time, until Julian had the courage to say something he never thought he would.

"Saori... Don't go. Since I got to know you, yesterday, my life changed... I used to feel that something was missing in my life, but since yesterday, that missing part was found!" he regretted what he just said for a moment.

"Julian... Is that true?"

"Yes. Saori, please..."

"I don't know Julian. I have business to take care of in Japan. I just can't leave things there." Julian felt his heart ache... Saori didn't like him at all? He just sighed and sipped his drink, and all he could do was remember how pleasant was the night before. He would never forget it.

"Saori... I am one of the richest men in Greece... If you want, you can leave things in Japan and start over here! With me!" She was confused now, was he asking her to...

"What do you mean?"

"You can be happy with me."

"I don't understand, Julian."

"Alright… Would you… Date me?"

--

Saori told Julian she needed to think about it. The day Saori told Julian she was returning to Japan, she had to talk to him, before leaving. Saori went to Julian's mansion, just to say goodbye.

"Julian?"

"Yes, Saori?" he sighed, knowing that it was useless to tell her to stay. She sat o the large red sofa Julian had in the enormous living room.

"There's something I'd like to tell you."

"Say it, please."

Saori blushed, hesitating.

"Well… I thought about what you told me yesterday and… I'm willing to follow my career here, in Greece, with you."

Julian's heart was filled with joy. He could not believe that Saori was actually telling him that she would stay with him… He slowly got closer to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Saori… I can't believe it." He couldn't help but smile. She also was extremely happy. Julian was just right for her… They both knew that since the day they saw each other, or even before. Julian then shyly kissed her and she ran her hands through his hair while they passionately kissed.

Both found true happiness, after so much time. Julian now did not have to look for that missing part of his life; it was right in front of him. 

-end-


End file.
